fanfictionstoriesforfunfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore’s Tale
The only person allowed to edit this is ComedyProfessional Chapter 1: Lore Deniuer Lore Deniuer was a normal, 11th Grader. He was good in school, he had a average amount of friends, but, a few bullies. These bullies were usually Lore’s worst enemies, but sometimes betraying friends. Lore usually had trust issues, due to this. Home wasn’t that much better. His parents were always busy, his Mom had a acting job, and she always took the late shift, and his Dad always spent money, like, ALWAYS. He had a problem, he thought his life wasn’t complete. His Mom and Dad always argued, it was either over his father’s money problem, or over the kids. Lore also has a older sister, Eve. Eve was a big troublemaker, she always stole from her parents, lied, and broke the rules. She stayed out too late once and they called the cops to report her missing. Turns out she was doing graffiti at the convenience store. But the catch is, she always blames it on Lore. Lore’s parents always thought Lore was the bad kid. The only person he trusted in his family, was his dog. Nixon. Nixon was a loyal dog, he always came to Lore when he called, and he loved to cuddle with Lore. Lore had a bad life, but he still remained sane, and his personality was great, despite all the weight on his shoulders. But one day, one special day, Lore Deniuer‘s life was changed... forever. Chapter 2: The Encounter The next day, Lore was walking to school, typical day. He walked up to the intersection across the school, and what he saw, what chilling. 2 cars, rammed into each other, ambulances everywhere, there was blood all over the insides, and people were being wheeled into the ambulances. There were many on lookers, including Eve. Lore walked over to Eve, and asked ”What the hell happened?” Lore asked. Eve sighed, and said “Two cars were speeding,” She held up two fingers. One on each hand. “Next thing you know, bam.” Lore looked back at the accident “Holy shit, are they alright?” Lore asked ”Not that I know of.” Eve replied. She has a concerned look on her face, a look he had never seen. ”Are... you okay...?” Lore sheepishly replied Eve swung her head over at Lore ”What do you think, I just saw a car crash.” Eve growled Lore didn’t respond, instead he was trying to figure out a different route to get to school, since the intersection was closed. Lore glanced over at the alley, “Well, it’s my only option...” He walked into the alleyway. The alley was filled with garbage, mysterious stains, and, questionable things. Dumpsters, dumpsters everywhere too. ”Well Well well,” A voice snickered, “I wouldn’t expect you to be here.” Lore swung his head around, only to be met with one of his bullies and his posse. Oh no, it was Edward Derk, the head, A.K.A the leader, Max Doberry, The tank, and Vlad Manitoba, the strength. These People were the toughest bullies. Oh, and they were in a ALLEY, so they couldn’t be caught. ”Crap.” Lore thought to himself. ”What’s in the bag?” Edward growled ”Just... school stuff.” Lore replied Fight or flight? This was a confusing choice. ”Your gonna have to show me it.” Edward said, “Gimme it.” Edward reached for the bag, Lore pulled it away before he could touch it. ”Or what?” Lore mocked. ”Or your face will be ripped off, now give it.” Edward and his gang all reached for it. Then, the unthinkable happened. Chapter 3: Who are you, Lady? Lore swung his fist across Edward’s face, leaving a big mark. His gang stepped back. Edward looked at his gang, and said “Leave... now...” Edward growled “I‘ll take care of the little s**t myself.” ”R-right!” Max stuttered Max And Vlad fled the alley, leaving only Lore and Edward. Lore was no longer angry, he was furious, and ready to FIGHT! Edward ran for Lore, with his hands out. ”HAAAAAAAAAAA!” Edward screamed, Lore was grabbed, and shoved into the brick wall, and Jesus did that hurt. Edward started going rabid on him, Lore was in pain, everywhere. He was terrified. His instincts kicked in again, and he swung at Edward again, striking him down. Lore tackled him, punching him over and over and over. ”THIS! IS! WHAT! YOU! GET! FOR! MESSING! WITH! MY! FAMILY!” Lore screamed at him. Suddenly, he stopped. ”W-welll f-f**k...” Edward muttered, bruised, “I sure d-did underestimate y-you...” Then, he ran off. There Lore stood, bruised, in pain. Furious. Then, he burst into tears. ”Why did I do that? I can’t have self control!” Lore thought to himself. ”Amazing. Incredible.” A voice said. Lore zoomed his head up, and did a 360 turn. ”Whos there?!” Lore asked “Edward?!” ”You beat up your mortal enemy...” The voice said Suddenly, a women dropped down, her hair was yellow, and crazy. She was wearing a strange outfit, like a Agent would wear. ”And you felt sorry for the guy!” Her eyes widened as she says this. ”You could be the new Heartbound!” “The new wha?” Lore stepped back ”Heartbound!” She said. ”Woah woah woah, what’s going on? What is your name? What is a Heartbound?” Lore asked jumbling. ”1. My name is Cadet, 2. A Heartbound is a great warrior.” Cadet replied. ”I gotta show the others this, have you ever warped?” ”N-no?” Lore responded ”Ohhhh, right, I forgot your human, but don’t worry, it won’t hurt.” Cadet said Before Lore could ever say anything, he was sucked up in a tunnel of purple light. Lore looked at himself, everything was white. His hair, clothes, skin, shoes, everything. Lore looked over at Cadet, who looked over at him. ”Isn’t this great?!” Cadet shouted. Lore couldn’t speak, as a matter of fact, he couldn’t BREATHE. Lore gasped for air, Cadet didn’t seem concerned. ”Why are you making those faces?” Cadet asked ”Can’t.... breathe...” Lore gasped, he blacked out. ”Cadet, you need to be more careful.” ”WHAT? I don’t understand humans well.” “His status is Alive, so he’s not dead.” ”Hey, at least I didn’t KILL the kid!” “Good, we need him.” Lore was coming back to his senses, he fluttered his eyes open. WHERE THE HECK WAS THIS PLACE? Lore‘s body shot up. ”WHERE AM I WHATISTHISPLACEWHATEVENHAPPENEDIMCONFUSEDPLEASEEXPLAIN” “Oh, your alive.” A voice said. Lore looked at his surroundings, he saw 3 men, and 3 women. ”GAH!” Lore ran to the corner of this strange room. ”His status reads Afraid.” A man said. He had a... floating hologram of a computer and keyboard? Lore looked at his body, there was plugs all over him. Lore tried to pull them out, but couldn’t. ”GET THIS OFF OF ME!” Lore shouted ”Enough!“A woman shouted, “Patience, child.” ”Guyssss!” Cadet said, “Tell the kid your NAMES!” ”Oh, yeah.” A man looked over at Cadet with a sarcastic look. Chapter 4: The Destiny Fighters Category:Stories